


I’ve once groomed my angora cat

by StayHomo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, M/M, careful love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayHomo/pseuds/StayHomo
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 14





	I’ve once groomed my angora cat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [однажды я уже стриг свою ангорскую кошку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249841) by [spicysober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober). 



“typhoon locked us down in busan… no, mum I think it’s for the best we haven’t left… yeah, I’m with jaebeom-hyung. they sent us to the hotel. by the way we are already here… yeah, I’ll be careful mum! I’m safe, go to bed, you need some rest,” jaebeom gets tired of watching jackson going in circles around the room and trying to say bye to his mum.

they had to leave for seoul to join the rest of the team to shoot promo for the upcoming tour butdidn’t get a chance: the weather got worse too fast. their flight as hundreds of others was cancelled. now they were to spend a few days at the hotel, which, oof, promised to be a bit tiresome.

jaebeom gets tired of watching jackson and slowly falls asleep in an uncomfortable armchair. another’s voice splatters on the invisible wall of exhaustion: jaebeom has been awake for inappropriately long time even for him and he hoped to sleep at least for an hour during the flight. the last thing he hears is jackson’s overwhelmed “I don’t disturb hyung! hyung is so excited…” blissful darkness. jaebeom falls asleep.

“off,” jackson notes: either states that the conversation is over or finally notices jaebeom sleeping. he approaches the uncomfortable armchair trying to understand which difficultieshe’s about to face trying to change his friend’s pose to more comfortable. there are some options:

1 hyung will turn out to be heavy as any man sleeping.

2 hyung will wake up and try to rip his head off.

3 jackson will drop hyung and then he’ll face option №2. maybe a few times.

jackson makes three circles around the uncomfortable armchair while chewing on his hangnail – the consequences of thorough thinking. one way or another, there’s no peaceful outcome.

and as luck would have it, as an apology they were checked in some big suite, where besides a big common room there were two separate bedrooms for each of them. anyway, it’s a long way to drag him there.

turns out he has to leave jaebeom where he has passed out. jackson was a bit ashamed that he made hyung wait for so long and that he couldn’t think of a way to drag him.

“no way I’m gonna drag you by your feet,” jackson mumbles, covering jaebeom with a blanket, he sits down on the floor and leans on the armchair.

he decided it would be fair – if hyung is suffering in the uncomfortable armchair jackson can too. grief shated by the two of them… and so on.

firstly, he wanted to put on his headphones and fall asleep, but his ears caught another sound – jaebeom’s sniffles.

he yawns so hard his jaw aches a bit, eyes close slowly, and his headphones stay in his hand. jackson falls asleep.

jaebeom is dreaming. he is standing in front of his five cats and pleads them to let him in their cat tower to sleep in the hammock. cats and the tower are three times bigger than he is, which is clearly reasonable for the dream.

“I’ve always dreamed of this,” in-dream-jaebeom thinks in anticipation and carefully climbs into the hammock.

cats surround the tower lulling him with their purring. nora licked him a couple of times. at first the hammock swung softly and suddenly… jaebeom realises he is falling.

jaebeom flinches as if he really feels the fall and suddenly opens his eyes. within ten seconds he realised where he was. another five were wasted on looking at jackson and asking him silent questions. he was still leaning on his bare knees (damn that shorts, it’s so hot in busan) in his sleep. he leaned on really weirdly, silently, warmly like he was in his place…and…and was salivating nearly into his shoes – that’s where nora with her tender instincts came from.

jaebeom freezes. he wants to get up and stretch a bit, lie down in a normal bed, after all he wants to wash his face, but jackson will wake up instantly.

“I need to wake him up and send him to a normal bed…” he thinks, trying to set his legs free. it doesn’t work out: his legs support the sleeping body. the relaxed head is bent a bit forward showing a perfectly shaved nape of the neck.

it used to be perfect. now the hair has grown out a bit and now they are out of the perfect stencilled-like hair line. and it causes light but persistent anxiety.

jaebeom looks at his back of the head for some time,eying it and then jackson’s earrings. he was breathing slowly and deeply as you do in your sleep, and long shiny earring was swaying in rhythm with his breath. and at this moment it’s absolutely empty in jaeboem’s head, there’s only peaceful silence mixed with the sound of rain.

the storm wasn’t going to back down.

jaebeom can’t decide what to do. finally, he stretches out his arms to take jackson by his shoulders and move him a bit, but at this same moment both their phones buzz. silently cursing jaebeom tries to fish out his phone. in the group chat their manager asks how they feel and also says that at least for one day more there will be no flights or other ways to leave. jaebeom doesn’t answer, he doesn’t want another buzz to wake jackson up.

however, there were no other reasons to be worried, anyway jackson wakes up because he hears swears somewhere over his head. he wakes up but doesn’t show it, he suddenly gets uncomfortable because of the pose he found himself in. his head is nearly on another’s knees, bit of saliva.

the knees are cold, sharp.

he feels uncalled blush flood his cheeks and he decides to pretend he’s still sleeping.

“what a princess on a pea, who sleeps like that? why couldn’t he fall asleep in his room?” jaebeom locked his phone and looked down once again.

now and then his eyes caught the perfect back of the head which needed grooming. any other one wouldn’t notice (to be honest there was nothing to be really worried about) but he was worried.

slight anxiety.

finally, he makes up his mind, he takes another by the shoulders carefully, even tender, moves jackson, changing the support point. sure enough that the other won’t fall anywhere, he gets up and nearly runs towards his luggage. he digs there for some time and then draws from the case the thing – travel manicure set. the cover clicks and he takes out small, sharp and shiny scissors. “japane-e-e-se” he makes it long in his head, going back to the armchair.

jackson is right where he left him in the same pose. he hasn’t moved even a bit, but it seems he’s more tense, but jaebeom doesn’t notice. he sits down in the poor armchair again, amusedly watches “sleeping” jackson bending forward again and putting his head on his knees again.

jaebeom hesitates for a minute, and then he takes scissors in a more convenient way. bends his head to different sides, thinking how to make _it_ more precise.

jackson can hardly breath because the situation is getting weird. at first hyung jumps up and runs somewhere (you can’t see properly with eyes closed), comes back immediately, and then starts to mess around with something near the back of his head. the situation is getting weirder – jackson feels the touch of hot and a bit trembling fingers ( _twitch_ ) and then the touch of cold metal ( _panic twitch_ ) and he hears the familiar sound of… scissors?

“what are you doing there hyung?!” jackson is ready to jump up and rip the cold steel out of jaebeom’s hands, he is (must be) insane.

jackson is ready, but hot and trembling fingers hold him in place, they still squeeze his neck slightly. and so he is patient. he is waiting. he is praying. he is saying goodbye to mum, dad, kangjoon…

jaebeom is trying hard, he even sticks out the tip of his tongue. the cut takes a lot of time, he continues trimming his hair every now and then, changes the angle (have you ever tried cutting someone’s hair in this position?) and the only thing that saves from failure is the original perfection of jackson’s back of the head.

“what? have I ever groomed anyone before? sure! my angora cat, with a special trimmer for long-haired cats,” the excuse flashes in his head. jaebeom giggles. and he is finished.

silver chain, long earring, tan, jackson’s back of the head, jackson…

jaebeom puts away the scissors, leaving them on the floor by the armchair.

by the window it’s still raining, and the wind is howling.

first, jaebeom looks at the silver chain, then at the long earring, at tan, at jackson’s back of the head, and then… at jackson himself.

sigh. he brushes off little hairs with his fingers.

sigh. he touches the earring with his nail, belatedly remembers it used to be his.

sigh. jaeboem leans and kisses now perfect back of the head.

sigh. jackson “wakes up”.


End file.
